


21:40

by wardrobe_and_pumpkins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardrobe_and_pumpkins/pseuds/wardrobe_and_pumpkins
Summary: Пятнадцатилетний Элиот проводит лето дома. Друзья разъехались, комиксы прочитаны от корки до корки, джойстик приставки натер мозоли. А у младшего брата в разгаре таинственное расследование. Как тут не присоединиться?





	

На лестнице послышались шаги и через минуту в гостиную зашла миссис Моррис, на ходу застегивая жемчужное ожерелье на шее. Элиот мельком посмотрел на мать поверх цветастых страниц комикса и вернулся к чтению. В новом выпуске доктор Осьминог похитил Мэри-Джейн, и Питер Паркер как раз мчался спасти ее.   
— Дорогой, мы с папой едем к мистеру и миссис Фримен на день рождения, — сказала миссис Моррис, — вернемся поздно вечером.   
— Хорошо, — сказал Элиот и перелистнул страницу.  
— Ужин в холодильнике. Не давай Мэтти печенье, пока он не поест. И спать ложитесь не позднее десяти. Ты все понял?  
— Да, мам, — ответил Элиот, не отрываясь от чтения.   
— Мэтти вернется в восемь. Он у Тейлора. И не забудь выгулять Рокко перед сном.  
— Угу.   
— Я позвоню вечером, узнать как у вас дела. — За окном послышался шум двигателя.  
Миссис Моррис выглянула в окно, отодвинув легкие занавески.   
— А вот и твой отец. Все, дорогой, я побежала. Не скучай, — она поцеловала сына в лоб, и когда не получила в ответ никакой реакции, вздохнула. — Не сиди весь день за своими комиксами, сходи погуляй. Где Блейк? Он уже уехал к бабушке?  
— Угу.  
— Ладно, увидимся завтра. Не дразни брата.   
Миссис Моррис взяла сумочку и вышла на улицу. Спустя секунду хлопнула дверца, и шум автомобиля стих вдали, как и энтузиазм Элиота: последний выпуск закончился на самом интересном месте: доктор Осьминог собрался убить Мери-Джейн, а Питер Паркер был еще слишком далеко, чтобы успеть остановить его. Однако вся интрига пришлась на последний кадр, где возникла таинственная фигура в плаще.  
Элиот бросил журнал на диване и отправился на кухню за лимонадом. Шел восьмой час, дневная жара уже начинала потихоньку спадать, но воздух, проникавший через открытое окно, все еще был горячим. В такую погоду было бы здорово отправиться на озеро за городом, но все друзья Элиота разъехались на летние каникулы, даже его лучший друг — Блейк Ли. А идти одному было скучно. Оставалось только проводить время за комиксами да игровой приставкой, но и она уже начинала надоедать.   
Обычно на второй месяц каникул Элиот с друзьями вовсю рассекали на великах по уютным улочкам Литтл-Пайн, обстреливали друг друга и случайных прохожих из водяных пистолетов, а на вечер собирались всей компанией в кино или в зал игровых автоматов. Без друзей заниматься всем этим было бы верхом унылости.   
Элиот мрачно вздохнул, поставил стакан в раковину и поднялся в свою комнату. Следующий час он провел бесцельно переключая каналы старенького телевизора, который он купил в лавке старьевщика мистера Лонга на свои первые сбережения.   
В восемь дверь внизу хлопнула, и через минуту мимо открытой двери комнаты Элиота пробежал, громыхая здоровенным рюкзаком, младший братец. Его школьный друг никуда не уехал на лето, поэтому каждый день они проводили вместе к глухой зависти Элиота.   
— Я вернулся, — доложил Мэтти старшему брату, залетая в его комнату.   
Он был весь раскрасневшийся, взъерошенный, как воробей, и жутко довольный.   
— Я вижу, — пробурчал Элиот.   
— Мама с папой уже уехали?   
— Да.  
— Супер!   
Элиот слышал, как он захлопнул свою дверь, из-за нее тут же донеслась какая-то возня, перемежающаяся с грохотом. Через пару минут все затихло, и начавший было раздражаться Элиот снова уткнулся в телевизор. Младший братец его время от времени выводил. У них была разница в возрасте почти в четыре года, так что когда Мэтти хотел играть в машинки и разрушать построенные из конструктора домики резиновыми динозаврами, Элиот уже ходил в школу и корчил из себя важную шишку, особенно если родители хвалили его за хорошие отметки. Когда в школу пошел Мэтти, он был так рад, что сможет быть, наконец, на равных с братом, но у Элиота теперь были заботы посерьезней: девчонки. Так что младший братец, который все еще считал девчонок глупыми и вредными, только мешался под ногами. А Элиот пытался дружить с Салли Вуд — самой красивой девчонкой в их классе. Правда, не он один… Но это ничего, на будущий год они с Блейком уже разработали план. Они вступят в школьную футбольную команду, станут популярными и тогда Салли Вуд будет замечать только его.   
Мысли о Салли привели Элиота в хорошее расположение духа, он на некоторое время забыл, что вынужден скучать один дома без друзей, приглядывая за младшим братом, пока родители веселятся на какой-то вечеринке. Он вдруг вспомнил, что нужно накормить ужином Мэтти и выгулять Рокко. Судя по тишине, которая стояла в комнате брата, его не интересовал ужин, но мама если узнает, что Мэтти лег спать голодным, устроит такой выговор, что соседи на другом конце улицы будут знать, в чем провинился Элиот. Мама вообще любила раздувать из мухи слона, но говорить ей об этом не рисковал даже отец. Он только ободряюще подмигивал из-за ее спины, пока она устраивала выговор одному из сыновей или обоим сразу.  
Элиот спустился на кухню и разогрел для Мэтти овощное рагу с картошкой. Поднимаясь наверх, Элиот предвкушал, как брат станет отказываться есть овощи, а Элиот будет шантажировать его печеньем. Младший брат обожал мамино имбирное печенье настолько, что даже заставил ее научить его печь. И никакие насмешки старшего брата не смогли помешать этому свершиться. Это печенье было криптонитом Мэтти, и сейчас Элиот ощущал себя злодеем комиксов, заполучившим оружие против злейшего врага.   
С торжествующей улыбкой Элиот зашел в комнату брата.  
— Иди ешь, мелочь, — сказал он пустоте и недоуменно огляделся.  
В комнате Мэтти не было. Горела настольная лампа, тихо гудел в аквариуме фильтр и болтались на теплом ветру занавески. Элиот в два прыжка пересек комнату и перевесился через подоконник, оглядывая улицу залитую алым светом заходящего солнца. Улица была пуста.   
— Что за фигня? — недоуменно буркнул Элиот.   
За Мэтти никогда не водилось безумных поступков, вроде внезапных побегов из дома ради очередной выходки с друзьями. Другое дело Элиот: родители даже заставили его переселиться в другую комнату, окна которой выходили на задний двор. В то время это показалось Элиоту кошмарной несправедливостью, но потом он нашел другие способы сбегать к друзьям. И до сих пор гордился, что родители его не раскусили.   
Элиот на всякий случай торопливо прошелся по дому, осмотрел задний двор, подвал и гараж: Мэтти нигде не было. Как сквозь землю провалился! Элиот готов был поклясться, что братец не выходил из комнаты, иначе он бы его заметил. Хотя по телевизору как раз шла его любимая передача, так что он мог, наверное… Элиот раздраженно пнул носком ботинка ступеньку и выскочил на улицу. Нужно бы найти Мэтти, пока родители не вернулись. Спустившись на тротуар, Элиот вдруг остановился и вернулся за Рокко. Одно другому не мешает.   
Ну братец еще пожалеет, что заставил его вытащиться в такую жару, думал Элиот, торопливо шагая по полупустынным улицам. Рокко трусил рядом, высунув язык.   
Где Мэтти может быть?   
Наверняка отправился к Тейлору, рассудил Элиот и свернул на Лайт-роуд. С одной стороны возвышались одинаковые дома с зеленым газоном и белыми заборчиками, а с другой находился парк, плавно перетекавший в лес. Элиот с друзьями там редко гулял: природа современного подростка мало интересовала, другое дело игровые автоматы.   
Дом родителей Тейлора чинно возвышался в конце Лайт-Роуд. Лес кидал на него огромную тень, как и на всю улицу. Фонари еще не зажглись, так что кругом было довольно сумрачно. Элиот вдруг заметил группу ребят возраста Мэтти. Они гурьбой высыпали из-за дома, перебежали улицу и по очереди пролезли между прутьев парковой ограды. Среди них мелькнула знакомая макушка, и Элиот не раздумывая бросился за ними.   
Ну погоди у меня, думал Элиот, перемахнув через забор. Рокко протиснулся между прутьями и помчался вперед, оглушительно лая: видимо, тоже узнал Мэтти. Они с Рокко пересекли главную и единственную аллею, едва не сбив с ног прогуливающуюся парочку, и скрылись в лесу на другой стороне. Солнце уже окончательно село, так что впереди практически ничего не было видно. Но Элиот знал, куда направлялась малышня, так что он не переживал, что потерял их из виду.   
В глубине парка за небольшим пролеском находилось озеро. Элиот часто проводил там время с друзьями, хотя им не уставали это запрещать. В озере купаться было нельзя, берег даже утыкали предостерегающими знаками, но это никогда никого не останавливало. Отец как-то рассказывал, что и сам порой любил поплавать там в особенно жаркие дни, когда учился в школе. Но сейчас туда редко кто наведывался, кроме подростков. Взрослые предпочитали проводить время в спортивном клубе, который организовал школьный попечительский совет. Там был теннисный корт, поле для мини-гольфа, бассейн и вроде даже боулинг. И повсюду спасительные кондиционеры. Там прятался от жары весь Литтл-Пайн. Элиот иногда подумывал, что хотел бы там оказаться, только без родителей и других взрослых. Вот бы кто-нибудь сделал похожий клуб для подростков…  
Рокко давно умчался вперед. Его радостный лай разносился впереди, а Элиот все продирался сквозь густые кусты репейника. Он мстительно подумал, что заставит Мэтти чистить его одежду, как только притащит домой.   
— Подожди, дай только до тебя добраться, — бубнил Элиот, пытаясь углядеть узкую тропку в опустившихся сумерках.   
В лесу было душно и сыро. Ноги в кроссовках насквозь промокли, проваливаясь в густой мох. Лай Рокко уже не был слышен, и Элиот остановился, чтобы отдышаться. Он много раз бывал здесь один и с друзьями, и хорошо знал дорогу к озеру, но сейчас что-то заставило его тревожно озираться по сторонам. Уже стемнело, далеко позади сквозь густые заросли едва проглядывали фонари на Лайт-Роуд. Озеро было впереди, до него по прикидкам Элиота было еще минут пятнадцать пути.   
Он устало вдохнул теплый влажный воздух и двинулся дальше полный небывалой решимости по возвращению домой взять отцовский ремень и придушить им мелкого гада. Может, ну его к черту? Пусть болтается по этому лесу, может его кто-нибудь сожрет, зло думал Элиот, в очередной раз дергая край футболки из куста репейника. Элиот исполнил свой долг — он пошел искать Мэтти, не его вина, что не нашел. Придет поздно, отец так его вздует, что потом всякое желание отпадет таскаться по вечерам невесть где. Правда, на самого Элиота это помнится не подействовало. Нет, надо найти братца, вернуть и шантажировать! Еще одно оружие в копилку супер-злодея Элиота Морриса.   
Элиот злорадно ухмыльнулся и тут заметил впереди блестящую гладь озера. Деревья и кустарники расступились, и Элиот услышал негромкие голоса слева. Он двинулся на звук и через несколько минут увидел кучку ребят. Они стояли полукругом и перешептывались. Рядом прыгал, поскуливая, Рокко с палкой в зубах. Элиот заметил брата. Он стоял в окружении своих друзей весь лохматый и чумазый, как будто его волоком протащили по этому лесу, а потом окунули в озеро.   
Почувствовав облегчение, которое он объяснил не иначе как избавлением от маминого выговора, он шагнул из тени леса навстречу ребятне, но оступился. Под ногами оглушительно затрещали ветки, Элиот потерял равновесие и упал. Голоса детей резко оборвались, а когда Элиот попытался подняться, раздался девчачий визг. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что малышня бросилась врассыпную. Они бежали вдоль озера, крича и визжа, и только Мэтти стоял как вкопанный. Никакого чувства самосохранения, подумал Элиот, поднимаясь на ноги. Рокко с громким лаем кинулся к нему, но на полпути узнал и, виляя хвостом, кинулся, едва не повалив обратно.  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — пропищал слабым голоском братец и насупился. В его взгляде не было ни намека на вину или хотя бы испуг.   
— Что я тут делаю? — возмутился Элиот. — Это ты что тут делаешь? Думал, раз мамы с папой нет, можно сбегать из дома?  
— Я не сбегал!   
— Да? А что ты делал?   
— Мы вели секретное расследование! — заявил братец. — А ты все испортил!  
— Какое может быть расследование посреди леса? Ты в своем уме? А если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось? Или твоими друзьями? — Элиот с неудовольствием отметил, что говорит словами матери.   
— Это оправданный риск, они знали на что идут, — снова заявил Мэтти. Эту фразу он явно услышал в каком-то фильме. Элиот фыркнул.   
— Закончилось твое расследование, Шерлок. Пошли домой, и если ты поторопишься, я еще подумаю, рассказывать о твоей выходке родителям или нет.  
— А вот и не пойду! Мы только начали.   
Элиот раздраженно цыкнул, схватил брата за шиворот, но тот вывернулся, высвободился из ветровки и отскочил в сторону.   
— Ну все, ты достал меня, — разозлился Элиот и направился к Мэтти, чтобы ухватить его понадежней.  
— Нет! Не подходи! — крикнул Мэтти, выставив руку вперед.   
Элиот сделал несколько шагов, как вдруг под ногами что-то неприятно хрустнуло. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, что стоит посреди круга вытоптанной блестящей от воды травы. Круг был небольшой, размером чуть меньше автомобильной покрышки и идеально ровный.  
— Ты все испортишь! — завопил Мэтти и толкнул брата, стараясь не становиться в круг.   
— Что это такое? — удивился Элиот, сделав шаг назад, и пригляделся. Трава была примята к почве настолько, что впечаталась в нее, но больше всего Элиота удивило то, что она была полностью замерзшей. То, что он принял за воду, оказалось инеем. Он коснулся поверхности и тут же одернул палец: трава была ледяной, отпечаток пальца даже не проявился.  
Элиот недоуменно уставился на брата. Тот смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым торжеством.   
— Как вы это сделали? — спросил он.  
— Это не мы, — довольно сообщил Мэтти. — Это инопланетяне.   
Брови Элиота взлетели вверх, он хохотнул, глядя на явно гордящегося своим открытием брата.   
— Ты в своем уме, мелочь? Какие инопланетяне?   
Мэтти насупился.   
— Ты что, не слышал про круги на полях, которые недавно увидели в Англии?  
Элиот в веселом изумлении уставился на брата, затем не выдержал и расхохотался. Нет, он конечно, знал, что Мэтти увлекается всякими такими штуками и его бывает не оторвать от телевизора, если там идет какая-нибудь документалка про йети, чупакабру или инопланетян. Но не думал, что братец решит заняться собственными поисками и мало того, что-то найдет. Да еще и в Литтл-Пайн! Подумать только… Тут два варианта, либо они этот круг каким-то образом сами сделали с помощью той же покрышки, либо ему есть какое-то научное объяснение.   
— Так, — сказал он, — пошли домой, я не хочу объяснять родителям, почему мы явились позже них.   
Мэтти упрямо уставился на брата, явно собираясь возражать.   
— Если тебе так нужно, явишься сюда завтра. Днем.   
— Днем они никогда не появляются! Мы все проверили.  
Элиот раздраженно закатил глаза.   
— Да мне плевать! Тебе вообще нельзя сюда ходить. Так что живо домой! Или ты хочешь, чтобы я все-таки рассказал все родителям?  
— Если ты скажешь родителям, я всем расскажу, что ты втюрился в Салли Вуд, — Мэтти сложил руки на груди всем своим видом выражая превосходство.  
— Чт… что? — Элиот задохнулся от возмущения. — Кто тебе сказал эту чушь?  
— Да ты только про нее и болтаешь!   
Элиот ощутил, как щеки заливает румянцем. Внутри поднялась ярость и обида и что-то еще, похожее на желание убивать. Мэтти, почувствовав это, сделал пару шагов назад. Он сейчас выглядел довольно растерянным, но по взгляду было видно, что отступать он явно не намерен. Элиот посмотрел на часы: половина десятого. Родители приедут не раньше, чем через час. Значит, у них есть время добежать до дома и привести себя в порядок. А ведь мама собиралась позвонить. При этой мысли внутри все похолодело. К черту, скажет, что выгуливал Рокко.   
— У тебя пятнадцать минут, — сказал Элиот.  
— Мне нужно всего десять, — победно улыбнулся братец и кинулся к своему огромному рюкзаку, валявшемуся в траве. Он вынул оттуда толстый блокнот с ручкой и старый полароид.  
Элиот опять закатил глаза. Ну почему именно ему вместо брата досталось это вредное чудовище? И где он только фотоаппарат умудрился раздобыть? Страницы блокнота уже были чем-то изрисованы, но Элиот не мог понять, чем именно, да и не хотел.  
— Они всегда появляются в полнолуние, — сосредоточенно сказал Мэтти, чертя в блокноте круг.   
— Да? И сколько раз ты уже был здесь, раз пришел к такому выводу?  
Мэтти смерил брата оценивающим взглядом, словно решая, рассказывать или нет. Но в итоге ответил уклончиво:  
— Много.   
— Отлично. Какие еще наблюдения, Скалли?  
Мэтти словно ждал, что его спросят.  
— Эти штуки каждый раз появляются в разных местах, но всегда вокруг озера. Иногда поодиночке, иногда группами. Всегда разных размеров… и узоры внутри тоже всегда разные.   
Элиот окинул взглядом черную гладь озера. Сколько раз он бывал здесь и не заметил ничего необычного. У мелкого определенно воображение разыгралось.  
— Ты думаешь, что здесь водится Лох-несское чудовище или что-то вроде того? — насмешливо фыркнул Элиот.   
— Что-то вроде того, — Мэтти смерил его недовольным взглядом.   
Элиот покачал головой.  
— Если бы здесь что-то жило, это давно бы уже заметили без тебя, болван.   
— А это и заметили…— увидев удивление на лице Элиота, Мэтти продолжил: — В книге “История Литтл-Пайн” есть несколько рассказов жителей, связанных с этим озером.   
— И что за рассказы? — скептически поинтересовался Элиот.   
Мэтти пожал плечами.   
— Будто в озере видели странных существ в разное время и непонятные огни, а еще люди пропадали… Конечно, этому нельзя полностью доверять, но не на пустом же месте рассказы появились.  
— Такие рассказы есть в истории любого города. Это просто сказки, Мэтт.  
— Мы этого не знаем, — возразил тот.  
— Еще как знаем.   
Он отложил блокнот с ручкой себе на колени и, взяв полароид, сделал снимок круга, который тут же вложил в блокнот.   
— Мама будет в восторге, когда узнает, — злорадно фыркнул Элиот.  
— Салли Вуд тоже, — улыбнулся Мэтти, — когда узнает…  
— Если ты ей разболтаешь, клянусь, я утоплю тебя в этом озере!  
— Я не скажу, если ты не скажешь, — пожал плечами Мэтти, убирая все в рюкзак.   
Элиот терпеливо вздохнул и снова посмотрел на часы: тридцать семь минут десятого. Внезапно Рокко, о котором успели забыть, залился бешеным лаем. Братья обернулись и увидели его возле озера. Он метался по берегу у самой кромки воды и в исступлении лаял. Элиот свистнул, пытаясь привлечь внимание пса, но тот не отреагировал. Его лай разносился по округе, многократно усиленный эхом. Элиот обернулся на лес, ему казалось, что этим лаем сейчас они переполошат весь Литтл-Пайн.   
— Ладно, твои десять минут истекли. Пошли отсюда.   
— Подожди, надо посмотреть, вдруг где-то есть еще один…   
— Завтра утром придешь и хоть весь день ищи свои круги на полях, — рявкнул Элиот, схватив брата за руку.  
— Я же сказал, что днем они никогда не появляются! Даже следов никаких не остается, только трава…  
— Что трава?  
— Синяя.  
Элиот посмотрел на брата, как на умалишенного.   
— Да и она потом быстро выгорает на солнце, — смущенно закончил Мэтти.   
Рокко продолжал лаять возле озера, но теперь лай был не такой уверенный и постепенно переходил в скулеж. Элиот и Мэтти тревожно оглянулись. Из-за высокой травы у берега пса почти не было видно, только его мохнатый белый хвост мелькал в темноте.   
— Эй, Рокко! Ко мне, мальчик! — прокричал Элиот, похлопав по колену. — Рокко, домой!   
Мэтти покосился на брата и вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, где пес. Оба как приросли к земле, не решаясь пошевелиться. Наконец, Элиот решительно хмыкнул. В конце концов, что за глупости? Наверняка Рокко увидел в воде какую-нибудь крысу или змею и теперь тявкает не в силах добраться до нее. Он направился к берегу, клича пса. Элиот увидел Рокко возле воды, прижавшегося всем телом к земле и оскалившегося на что-то в воде.  
— Рокко, ко мне, малыш! — позвал Элиот, снова хлопнув по колену.   
Пес не отреагировал, и тут что-то бросилось на него из воды, в один миг утащив в озеро. Элиот увидел только несколько ярко-синих нитей, исчезнувших в такой же синей вспышке. Сзади испуганно закричал Мэтти, и Элиот едва успел поймать брата, кинувшегося к озеру.  
— Оно схватило Рокко!   
Элиот крепко держал Мэтти и в ужасе таращился на постепенно утихающую водную поверхность. Он судорожно соображал. Здесь не водились дикие животные, ни в лесу, ни в озере, иначе Элиот бы знал об этом, да что там — весь город знал. Озеро было безобидным. Здесь купалась ребятня со всего Литтл-Пайн и никого никогда не утаскивали под воду с берега.  
— Ты его видел? — прошептал Мэтти, нетерпеливо дергая брата за футболку. — Что это было?   
Поверхность почти успокоилась, как вдруг Элиот заметил что-то под водой. По нему словно скользнул чей-то взгляд. Настолько жуткий и пронзительный, что тут же захотелось отвернуться. Но Элиоту казалось, если он отвернется, что-то обязательно произойдет.   
— Быстрее, Мэтти, надо уходить отсюда, — сказал он брату, не отрывая взгляд от озера, и тот в кои-то веки послушался. Он поднял свой рюкзак, схватил Элиота за руку и потянул в сторону шумящего леса.   
Они бросились бежать. Мэтти впереди, громыхая кучей хлама в рюкзаке, за ним Элиот. Они мчались так быстро, насколько позволяли густые заросли. Сердце у Элиота колотилось где-то в горле, он все еще чувствовал на своей спине взгляд.   
Но чем больше они отдалялись от озера, тем тяжелее было бежать. Элиот заметил, что он начинает непроизвольно замедлятся, так что Мэтти теперь убежал далеко вперед. Элиот будто перенесся в один из своих кошмаров, когда бежишь, но убежать не можешь, что-то тянет обратно и догоняет, а обернуться страшно.  
Элиот вцепился в дерево и стряхнул оцепенение. Он не во сне, но его действительно что-то тянет обратно!  
— Элиот! — раздался голос брата. — Элиот!  
Он увидел Мэтти, продирающегося обратно к нему через репейник.   
— Скорее, бежим! — он протянул руку, но вдруг уставился куда-то за спину Элиота.   
Элиот, наконец, обернулся и увидел синий луч света, он впился в его руку, которой он держался за дерево, и в само дерево. Элиот почувствовал, что его с непреодолимой силой тянет обратно.  
— Беги, Мэтти! — закричал он, глядя в перепуганное, бледное лицо брата. — Позови на помощь! Быстрее, Мэтт!  
Элиота резко дернуло назад, он услышал крик брата, в лицо полетели щепки и яркая вспышка синего света затопила все перед глазами. 

*

Литтл-Пайн был маленьким уютным городком, славившимся тем, что в нем никогда не происходило ничего необычного. Именно поэтому исчезновение Элиота Морриса больно ударило по жителям города, не на шутку всех взбудоражив.  
Версий у полиции было много, но в итоге они свелись к трем: утонул, был похищен, сбежал из дома. К ужасу мистера и миссис Моррис ни одна из них не оправдала себя. Озеро исследовали вдоль и поперек, обыскали окрестности, прочесали лес, от предполагаемых похитителей требований не выдвигалось, информации о подходящих под описание Элиота подростков не поступало. Он просто испарился.  
Свидетельства Мэтти, который лепетал что-то об озере, которое уволокло его брата, никто не воспринимал всерьез, посчитав, что мальчик просто травмирован потерей. В итоге через пять долгих месяцев дело так и осталось нераскрытым, а вскоре после этого семья Моррисов покинула Литтл-Пайн. Жители постепенно забыли о случившемся, и город снова стал жить в привычном спокойном темпе. Только у озера появился еще один предостерегающий знак.  
Однако решимость Мэтти отыскать брата только окрепла с годами, подпитываемая уверенностью в собственной правоте и чувством вины. В течение долгих лет он исследовал множество теорий, одна фантастичней другой, и объехал полсвета, чтобы поговорить с людьми, которые столкнулись с похожим явлением, испытали то же, что и он. Их было очень мало, но они все же нашлись. Явление всегда происходило вблизи воды, жертв никогда не находили, показание редких свидетелей звучали неадекватно, как и в случае с Мэтти: вспышка, яркий синий свет и что-то нападает из воды. Единственное, что не всегда совпадало, это таинственные круги и синяя трава. Некоторые из предполагаемых очевидцев ничего подобного не замечали. Мэтти списывал это на простую невнимательность.  
Но слова очевидцев оставались словами. Никакого решения Мэтти не находил, кроме подтверждения собственной истории. И эта история — единственное утешение — говорила о том, что явление циклично и неизбежно происходит, спустя какой-то промежуток времени.  
Поэтому Мэтти вернулся туда, где все началось, чтобы проверить свою последнюю версию.  
Устроившись на заросшем высокой травой берегу озера, Мэтти взглянул на часы. Сегодня была семнадцатая годовщина исчезновения Элиота. Тот же самый день недели, то же время и та же полная луна.  
Время на часах отсчитывало последние минуты, приближаясь к отметке двадцать один-сорок. Мэтти смотрел на безмятежную зеркальную гладь озера и жевал травинку. Первые полчаса он нервно притопывал ногой, но в итоге напряжение только охватило сильнее, и Мэтти постарался успокоиться. Конечно, до конца это сделать не удалось, но теперь он лишь теребил наручные часы. Казалось, в любой момент из озера могут появиться лучи синего света.  
Может, психотерапевт была права и вся эта история — плод его подсознания в попытке защитить себя? Никто не появится из воды, а он, Мэтти, бессмысленно проведет ночь в остывающем от летнего зноя лесу, затем вернется домой и вернется на работу, пытаясь забыть, смириться и отпустить.  
Черта с два. Мэтти мрачно подобрался и сел по-турецки, а чуть погодя посмотрел на часы. Двадцать один час и тридцать девять минут. Секундная стрелка ползла мучительно медленно. Заметив на глади озера синевато-серебряный отблеск луны, он поднялся на ноги. Дыхание вырвалось изо рта паром, и Мэтти неуверенно шагнул к камышам. Под поверхностью воды что-то неуловимо скользнуло, и Мэтти едва нашел в себе силы подавить вопль ужаса, когда почувствовал на себе чей-то цепкий взгляд. Он был уверен только в одном — что бы ни случилось через несколько секунд, он скоро встретится с братом.


End file.
